HEXES
by KokiriCosmo
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated, but the Triforce of Power has found a new owner. Link of Twilight Princess must save his ancestor before a new apocalypse begins. He embarks on a journey into the past carrying with him the legendary Ocarina of Time assisted by the Hero's Shade. Can him and Skyward Sword Link cooperate together to stop their greatest enemy? Read and find out!
1. Curse of the Triforce

**HEXES**

**Prologue**

* * *

[Kokiri's Note: The events in this story take place after Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. My fiancé and I RP-d this together. It's canon and non-canon. Before you read our story just be aware: I do not own Zelda in anyway! Characters and settings belong to Nintendo! Enjoy reading- there will be violence in upcoming chapters.]

* * *

**Twilight Princess Link~**

Link rode on the back of Epona through the woods late at dusk. In a bag he carried on his back contained clean clothes and his adventure pack, just in case monsters decided to ambush him. They turned a corner passed a gate and Link stopped Epona so he could dismount her. Link wanted to bath alone tonight for some reason. The fountain was beautiful, even at night as rainbows beamed from the rushing waterfalls. Link didn't waste anytime staring at the water as he stripped and ran right in. The water was cold and it felt great to his muscles after ranching goats and doing favors around the village. He swam for a little while before doing what he was there for. When he was finished, Link squeezed the water out his hair and sighed deeply to himself. He had defeated Ganondorf only a half a year ago, and it still lingered on his mind about what happened to the Triforce of Power when the demon lord died. He watched as the glowing triangle on his hand faded away. But where did it go? It has bothered him ever since. Link didn't know whether to worry or to carry on with life concern-free. Something didn't feel right and it got under his skin. Ganondorf's sword has disappeared too in battle, which confused him to a high degree. Nothing made since.

Link shook his head as he tried to push the angry thoughts away. He wanted to ignore these thoughts as much as he could. But everytime he forced them down, they always came back. Link just growled and dived under the pond, holding his breathe as he swam backwards underneath the water. The sky was cloud free and the moon was full. But strangely the stars seemed dim, and eerie. Tonight felt strange altogether. Finally, he came up for air and noticed his horse was looking at him curiously.

_*crack*_

Both Link and Epona got startled from the sudden noise they heard in the brush. It sounded like footsteps, slowy creeping towards them. Link quickly ran out of the water and fetched his clothes out of the saddle, putting them on. Then took his sword out and pointed it in the direction of the woods. "Show yourself!" He ordered in a tense tone. But no one appeared until he heard growling behind him, and about jumped out of his skin as he saw the Golden Wolf caught him off guard. Link stumbled backwards, screaming as the wolf entered his body.

When he woke up, he found himself in another realm, surrounded by water. He got up to his feet, seeing the wolf ahead of him transform into a knight: The Hero's Shade. He questioned his warm welcome as the Ordonian walked nonchalantly to the ghost. Link had his mouth open ready to speak when Shade interrupted him. "You question my appearance, my child. I know what is going through your mind as I speak. You will receive your answer, if you're courteous." As Link heard this, he settled down and listened with respect. "That's better. It will be difficult to understand what I'm about to tell you, so please be patient with me. You and I both know Ganondorf was slained 7 months ago; but your battle is only just beginning."

"Nice," Link muttered sarcastically.

"The nights you've gazed at the stars and wondered what happened to the Triforce of Power and the disappearance of Ganondorf's sword will now come to light. That sword Ganondorf weilded is no ordinary blade. It is a blade of pure darkness that man have created a couple millenia ago. It's origins rest within the sword itself. The sword contains the spirit of a demon. Everytime Ganon was reborn into the world, that blade always found it's way into his ungrateful hands. And now that Ganondorf no longer holds the Triforce, the sword finally claimed it for itself. You must seak this ancient power or the sake of your descendants will fall before the darkness. The man within the sword will steal the rest of the pieces to the triforce from your ancestors if you don't take action. If you want to stop the curse of the triforce, you have to remove the triforce and destroy it."

Link's eyes widened as all his gut feelings were confirmed true. His expression changed immediately and asked, "How can I stop the evil blade? Where do I even start?"

The Hero's Shade bowed his head and took out a blue instrument from a pouch on his hip. He outstretched his hand, offering it to Link. "Take this with you. It was once useful to me and now it shall be useful to the Chosen Hero. Do not lose this precious item. It was given to me by a former Princess Zelda in my time, and now my time is long gone." He walked over to Link and the young Ordanian took it gently into his hands. "This is the legendary Ocarina of Time. To use it, I will teach you how to play: The Song of Time. The song has the power to transport you into the past, no matter how far you want to go. Listen to my hymn closely..."

Link closed his eyes as the Hero's Shade hummed the song and he started playing it on his ocarina. He smiled proudly as he learned the song, and waited anxiously for the Shade to talk again. "You learned well, my child. Now that you've acquired the Song of Time, I will explain what you must do next. The era the sword travelled to now co-exists 2,000 years in the past. Your second descendant is the casualty you have to stop the enemy from going after. We both know what is at stake. Link... I'll see you soon..." Once the two crossed swords, Link was sent back into the real world.

The first thing he did as he awoke, he jumped on top of Epona and galloped back to his home preparing for tomorrow, and what lied ahead of him...

* * *

**Interested? You should be! Please review our story! ^^**


	2. Fade Away

**HEXES**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_Link closed his eyes as the Hero's Shade hummed the song and he started playing it on his ocarina. He smiled proudly as he learned the song, and waited anxiously for the Shade to talk again. "You learned well, my child. Now that you've acquired the Song of Time, I will explain what you must do next. The era the sword travelled to now co-exists 2,000 years in the past. Your second descendant is the casualty you have to stop the enemy from going after. We both know what is at stake. Link... I'll see you soon..." Once the two crossed swords, Link was sent back into the real world._

_The first thing he did as he awoke, he jumped on top of Epona and galloped back to his home preparing for tomorrow, and what lied ahead of him..._]

* * *

**Skyward Sword Link~**

_"Rise and shine Link!"_

Zelda yells at the top of her lungs directly in Link's right ear.

Link jumps up like he had just been smacked with a whip, half tempted to pull his whip out of his adventure pack and smack Zelda. Of course he pushed that thought aside. Considering they have been friends for years and she seemed to always try and find better ways to wake him up each morning.

"Why'd you do that for?" Link asked, as he rubbed his aching head.

"Because you're a sleepyhead," Zelda says jokingly with a sadistic smile.

"Ha-ha... real mature, Zelda. What are you gonna do next? Call me a turd-face?" Link asked sarcastically.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you!" Zelda said to Link trying to change the subject.

"No, how long?" Link asked.

"Hours," Zelda answers. "You weren't in your hut this morning and I wanted to make sure you were ok," she added.

Link looks up to see where he was, realizing he was next to the Skyview Temple. He had went for a night walk and apparently fell asleep. The Faron Woods have become a much safer place since Link defeated Ghirahim and Demise eight months ago.

He and Pipit went through the woods and exterminated all the Bokoblin, Octoroks, and Babas. So you could enjoy a nice walk and not have to worry about anything trying to kill or eat you.

Link and Zelda had decided to stay on the surface and shortly after, some other citizens of Skyloft had decided to join them. First Zelda's dad, who's choice to retire as headmaster and appointed Instructor Owlan to the new Headmaster of the Academy, so he could move to the surface with his daughter. Then Pipit and Karane. Cawlin, Strich, and Groose came soon after that. Though it was clear Cawlin only came to get close to Karane, and Pipit realized it to.

Cawlin and Pipit seemed to waste almost every moment of everyday trying to one up each other in a never ending contest over Karane's love. A contest Cawlin seemed to have no chance in winning, but he refused to give up. So many times Link has had to step between those two, to keep them from killing each other. Peatrice, her father peater, Roselle, and her brother Parrow joined them as well. They started building a village with huts. They of course, appointed Zelda's dad mayor.

Strich kept mostly to himself most of the time playing with bugs. Link sometimes used to go bug catching with him sometimes. Until one day when Link accidently stepped on a Faron Grasshopper and Strich got mad and told him not to ever catch bugs with him again.

Groose and Link had become pretty good friends since Link saved the world. Groose didn't try to bully Link anymore, like he used to back at the Knight Academy. Groose respected Link's and Zelda's friendship and was no longer jealous of it. Even though he still was obviously in love with Zelda.

The Kikwi didn't seem to mind their new neighbors. In fact they seemed to welcome them with open arms.

"What were you thinking going out for a walk at night by yourself, Link?" Zelda asked Link. "It's not safe," She insisted.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen anything dangerous in these woods in months," Link demanded.

"Well, I guess that's tru..." Zelda stopped midsentence, trembling eyes turning real big.

"Zelda, you ok?" Link asked.

Zelda slowly raises a trembling hand pointing somewhere behind him. Before Link has a chance to turn around he hears the all too familiar screech. _Bokoblin!_ Link looks behind him and sees about six red Bokoblin all making that awful battle cry, waving their weapons in the air above their heads.

Link drew his sword and shield and sliced the first one, ending him quickly. The second blocks his attack with his sword while a third strikes at him. Which Link manages to block with his shield, knocking him back. Link manages to kick the one that blocked his attack off to the side, then he did a jump attack to the one he staggered with his shield cutting him in half. Link then did a back flip and a vertical slice to cut another's head off. Link then rolled behind another, stabbing his sword through his back and out his chest.

Link pulls his weapon out of his enemy's body, letting him fall to the ground dead. Link looks up and notices one of the Bokoblins pulling a monster horn off his belt. But before he can blow it to call in back up, Link pulls out his whip and grabs the horn out of the creatures hand with it. Link cracks his whip toward his enemy again, this time catching his leg and pulling him to the ground. Link then jumps up and does a fatal blow, sending his blade through his enemy's heart. Link looks up and sees that the last one had grabbed Zelda, holding a blade to her throat. Link pulls out his bow and pulls an arrow out of his quiver and sends an arrow right into the last Bokoblins head.

Zelda gasped as her holder fell to the ground behind her. She falls one her knee's terrified of what just unfolded. Link walks up to Zelda and offers his hand, which Zelda gratefully accepts.

Before either one of them could talk they notice a seventh Bokoblin coming toward them with a tree branch in hand. On the end of that branch was a Deku Hornet's nest. The Bokoblin stares at Link and Zelda for a moment. Link and Zelda both stare back as they knew what it was planning. The Bokoblin swings the branch forward sending the nest toward them. Link thinks fast and pulls out his beetle which catches the nest and sends it right back to the Bokoblin.

The nest breaks apart on it's head sending Hornets all around him, stinging him from every angle. The Bokoblin runs around in a panic slapping at the Hornets to no avail. He ends up running off a cliff and fell to his death.

Link looks out in the distance and notices a big black smoke cloud forming. "Our village!" he yells, grabbing Zelda by the hand.

They both start running toward the village. When they got there the whole camp was on fire. All of Link's friends were still alive but Zelda's father laid on the ground passed-out but still breathing. Cawlin, Strich, and Groose were next to him trying to wake him.

"Father!" Zelda cried dashing for her dad. She started shaking him, but nothing.

Karane stood there crying, looking off in the distance.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"They came out of nowhere carrying torches and ran straight for the huts. We fought off many of them, but it was useless. There were way too many," Groose said.

"Where is Pipit?" Link asked, shacking Karane trying to pull her out her crying fit.

"After they... burnt down... the... village... they," Karane managed to say between sobs, but could not finish.

"They ran off and Pipit chased after them," Groose finished her explanation for her. "They went that way," Groose added pointing toward the Sealed Grounds.

Link automatically took off toward the Sealed Grounds. When he got behind the temple he found Pipit lying face down with a dagger in his back. Link stops in his tracks.'No, it can't be.' Link thought to himself. "It can't be Ghirahim's dagger," he says out loud.

Karane soon showed up as she seemed to have followed Link. "Pipit!" Karane screams, running toward Pipit.

"He's still breathing," she said. "Come on, let's take him back," she demanded.

"I'll help you," Offered Cawlin, who had apparently followed Karane.

Together they pulled Pipit to his feet. Pipit didn't react in any way. So they were literally carrying him. They started heading back toward the camp.

"Go on. I'll catch up," Link insisted. Without saying anything, they listened.

Link entered the temple. As soon as he got inside he went up to where he left the Master Sword but_ it was no longer there_.

"Master," he heard a familiar voice.

Link turned around to see Fi on the ground next to the Gate of Time. But she was supposed to stay dormant in the Master Sword and there she was with the Master Sword no where to be seen!

"_Fi_...!" He yelled running toward her. He kneeled down beside her and layed her head on his lap.

"What happened?" Link asked, stroking her hair.

"Ghirahim forced me out of the sword and attacked me," Fi's answer makes Link's heart skip a beat and sent chills down his spine.

"But how?" Link asked. " I thought I killed him," Link added.

"Master, he had the Triforce of Power," Fi says in a hushed tone.

"But how? I have all three triforces" Link gets no answer.

"Fi! Don't die on me! You can't die on me!" He demands holding her close.

A tear escapes his eye and lands on her cheek. He Leans down and kisses her on the forehead and her body slowly faded from the world.

* * *

**Why is Ghirahim doing all this?! If you're that more interested in the story, a sequel will be made by Ghirahim's point of view! Please give us feedback. ^^**


	3. Black Clouds

**HEXES**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

["_Fi! Don't die on me! You can't die on me!" He demands holding her close._

_A tear escapes his eye and lands on her cheek. He Leans down and kisses her on the forehead and her body slowly faded from the world._]

* * *

**Twilight Princess Link~**

Link had literally stayed up almost all night getting ready to leave the present and enter the past. There really wasn't that much to carry around except for his sword, shield, and adventure pack. He contemplated if he wanted to wear his green tunic or not. Did the hero's clothing even exist in the past? Why did the hero chosen green anyway? Not that he was complaining. A lot of people thought the color made him look like the exact replica of the original hero, including the signature golden hair. While thinking about what to do with the clothing, he randomly fished out a white tunic with red and teal patterns. 'Whatever- it's perfect', he chuckled in his head, tired of wasting time. Then he got a pair of tan pants out and put those on, tugging them into his boots.

In the end, he decided to put the green tunic in his adventure pouch. It was wise to carry two sets of clothes for obvious reasons. When Link finished everything he passed out on a hammock, laying his sword and shield on the ground. He could only sleep for a couple hours and he tried not to let the thoughts scatter his mind.

[..._Black clouds filled the ominous sky. In the clouds he could almost see eyes within them, glowing red as though an inferno. Link was floating above a forest, not being able to control his movements. He could hear screams coming from the woods, and the farther down he looked, the more destruction began to overwhelm his vision. Red monsters were attacking a village, holding torches and throwing them at huts. The people were caught defenseless as their homes burned down. From behind the army of demons, Link could see a man in white giving them orders. His mantle was torn in places and his limbs were scorched in black. This wasn't no ordinary man, as he threw daggers out of the blue at a fleeing villager. It was horrible to watch and he had no idea what to do. It almost creeped him out of his skin as the man stared up at him slowly and whispered sadistically: "You can't save them..." Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_Link flinched as he felt his arm being chopped off! He writhed in pain, howling as the sky itself turned scarlet. The blood poured out of his body like a faucet and he couldn't stop the flow. He struggled to hold on to consciousness as the man he saw appear before him with a wine glass. He watched in morbid fascination as he drank the red substance from the glass. The man in white laughed without mercy, licking his lips, "The Triforce is mine. And once I retrieve the others from your ancestor, you and your descendants will seize to exist. If you try to stop me from reviving my master, I'll make sure I humiliate you relentlessly in hell. That's a promise..." He took the glass and squeezed it tightly, causing it to shatter like dust. Link whimpered helplessly as the man summoned a rapier and sliced his head clean from his shoulders_...]

Gasping loudly from his rest, Link rolled out of his hammock, hitting hard on the wooden floor. His eyes were wider then they'd ever been in his life. He couldn't quit panting and his heart raced uncontrollably against his chest. Link stared up at the ceiling thinking about the man he visioned. Never has he met a person so ruthless... and sadistic. '_But this wasn't a human...' _He fixed. Now Link was more concerned about this adventure and the enemies that ensued it. He took a shaky hand removing the beads of sweat that had formed on his pale face. The boy carefully began to stand up, and slowly started pacing around the house in circles. It was helping to calm his head, a little bit at a time. He was still tired, but after that nightmare, there was no way he could go back to sleep.

Link got on the floor and began doing some routine push-ups until he heard Fado, the rancher, beckon him. At least his color had returned to him. He opened a window, waving a hand, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Link. Do you think you could gather the goats, today? It's been a while since I've seen you and Epona work together. I'm just curious if your interested."

Link shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, sir. May be next time. I have important places to go soon. Hope you understand."

Fado nodded, "That's okay. I wish you a safe journey as always, Link. I'll let the town know."

Link smiled and thanked him. Once he was gone, the boy grabbed his belongings and took them out to Epona. He adjusted his equipment on his back, climbing on top of the red stallion. Tapping the horse's ribs, and moving the reigns right, they turned in the direction of the springs. The woods were peaceful and birds chirped their morning songs as the two made it to the gate of the fountains. Link opened the gate with a key the mayor had given him. Once inside, Link gave Epona a carrot drawing her closer to water. He made sure no one was around and locked the gate. If he was going to transport somewhere, Link didn't want to scare a random person. Sighing to himself nervously, he turned around mounted Epona once more. "Ready, Epona," Link asked his companion, pulling out the Ocarina of Time. "We're about to go on a long journey." The horse nodded her head as though understanding what he said. Link patted her neck lovingly and started playing the ancient instrument. A^A^

When he was done playing the melodious tune, a strange wind swarmed around the boy and horse. A portal in the sky opened, and Link watched as him and his horse became distorted in purple and blue sparkles, slowly getting swallowed by the rift...

The road to the past felt entirely new to Link and his body felt utterly weightless. It almost made him want to get sick, but he resisted the urge with meditation. At the end of the tunnel, he could see another portal opening up, revealing a deep wooded area. There were trees beyond what the eye could see. He landed in a spot where he could clearly see the Forest Temple right in front of him. But was it the Forest Temple in the past? Link surprised himself as Epona magically appeared next to him. He laughed at how nervous he was, and petted his horse. "Did you have as much fun as I did with that weightless crap? Ohh... my stomach." Link's face turned a lite hue of green and tried to relax, leaning on Epona. Eventually the feeling went away and he could stand without stumbling. "Alright, let's go, girl."

He got back into the saddle and started exploring the woods that used to be part of Ordon. As Link adventured more of the woods, he stopped, hearing a strange noise coming from a mushroom. Curious, he came closer to the odd-shaped plant, swiping at it with his sword. The horse got spooked, almost causing Link fall off but he held on the horse's neck trying to calm her. When the mushroom got cut, a funny looking bird-plant thing popped out from it's hiding spot, running as it saw the horse.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" Link yelled as the bird ran. It somehow paused at the sound of his voice and spoke.

"Kwee... Is that you, Link? Don't startle me like that! I never seen a monster like that before. It won't eat me will it?"

Link's furrowed his brows in confusion. "No... How do you know my name?"

"Well... You are Link, right? Your voice is familiar and I recognize the gold grass coming out of your head."

"Are you saying we've met?" Link scratched his head. "What are you exactly? I've never seen a creature like you where I live."

"I come from a race, called: Kikwi. My name is Machi. You have to remember who I am!"

"But... we never... Forget it! Have you seen any humans in this area, Machi?"

Machi rubbed his chin for a second, "Oh yeah! I've seen them around the big tree. A group of a dozen humans live there."

"Really? That's awesome. Thank you, Machi."

"But wait!" The Kikwi ran in front of Epona, starting to leave. "Before you go... They got attacked recently- last night actually! I don't think its good idea to head that way. Kwee."

Link stopped for a moment before taking in what Machi said, "Attacked...? What happened?"

"A bunch a red guys with fire appeared out of nowhere and ambushed the nice people. I don't know why they would do such a thing. I could've sworn you killed them all, but... something's not right."

"I know who did it. And he'll pay..." Link growled. "That bastard will get what's coming to him. I swear it." Without listening to another word to what the Kikwi said, he took off to find the village. If the man in white killed his ancestor, he was going to stop at nothing until he gasped his last breath._ That's a promise..._

* * *

**I bet you guys wondered why I put the notes to the Song of Time in there? Because I wanted too! xD**

**Please, please, review our story!**


	4. Memory of Yesterday

**HEXES**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_"I know who did it. And he'll pay..." Link growled. "That bastard will get what's coming to him. I swear it." Without listening to another word to what the Kikwi said, he took off to find the village. If the man in white killed his ancestor, he was going to stop at nothing until he gasped his last breath. That's a promise..._]

* * *

**Skyward Sword Link~**

Link opens his eyes and sets up quickly from the cold ground, hoping the events of yesterday was just a bad dream. But when he looked up and noticed all the ash where the huts used to be, realizing it wasn't, he leans up against a tree and rested his head on his knees. He wanted to cry about his lost friend, but didn't want the others to worry about him when they already had so much to worry about. In fact, he hadn't even mentioned Fi's death to anyone yet.

He looks over and sees that both Zelda's dad and Pipit were up and about. Pipit had lost a lot of blood and had a bandage strapped around his torso. But otherwise was fine after Link gave him some red potion. Zelda's dad was just hit in the head by a club during the attack and woke up shortly after Link found Pipit.

Good thing Link made sure everyone had proper training in combat or they would have been doomed. Of course Pipit was already a whiz with a sword, so Link didn't have to train him. Apparently Karane was a master of the bow and arrows, which Link did not know until she came to the surface. Peater and Zelda's father were pretty good with a sword as well. Link had helped Cawlin, Strich, and Groose train on their sword technique. Pipit helped Roselle and Parrow master their blades. While Karane taught Peatrice and Zelda in the ways of the bow. Zelda was basically a natural. But Peatrice was getting better, but not really that good.

According to the others, when the Bokoblins attacked they just ignored everybody and ran straight for the huts. Retreating when it all was on fire as if only there to send a message. Well, the message was heard loud and clear.

Link looks out and sees someone in a white tunic on the back of some kind of huge, four-legged creature he had never seen before. The man kept creeping closer and closer toward him. The whole group stared out toward the man and tensed, not knowing what to expect. The man had got close enough to tell he had the same color hair as him, but could not make out any features.

"Stop right there!' Karane yells at the man, shooting an arrow at the feet of his four-legged monster, only missing it by an inch.

* * *

**Sorry guys for such a short chapter! When my fiancé wrote his part he was conflicted if he wanted to have dead Bokoblin bodies everywhere or leave them out completely. In the end, it was easier to just have them evaporate then to clean up their bodies.**

**If you like the story, please review! We want to know your opinions! ^^**


	5. Two Links

**HEXES**

**Chapter 4**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_Link looks out and sees someone in a white tunic on the back of some kind of huge, four-legged creature he had never seen before. The man kept creeping closer and closer toward him. The whole group stared out toward the man and tensed, not knowing what to expect. The man had got close enough to tell he had the same color hair as him, but could not make out any features._

_"Stop right there!' Karane yells at the man, shooting an arrow at the feet of his four-legged monster, only missing it by an inch._]

* * *

**Twilight Princess Link~**

Link's anger meter sky-rocketed when the girl in a yellow tunic shot at his horse. He almost couldn't control the one ton animal and held on to Epona's neck. She tried to buck him off a couple times, until she tired herself. He petted her for a couple seconds before glaring at the girl. "Are you crazy?!"

**Skyward Sword Link~**

"Karane!" Link yells lowering her bow. "Sorry about that. We are a little on edge since we were attacked yesterday," Link says to the man in the white tunic.

**Twilight Princess Link~**

Link bit his lip wanting to complain at the girl and sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Just don't do that again. My horse is gentle and she won't hurt anyone, unless provoked. Have you guys ever seen a horse before?"

"Never heard of one before. Can we eat it? I'm really hungry," Cawlin answers.

Link was tempted to pull his sword out and sneered, "No! Don't you dare touch her! If you even come a foot near Epona, I shall enjoy cutting your fingers off!"

**Skyward Sword Link~**

"No we've never heard of a horse," Link says hoping to break the tension.

"I think it's cute. Can I pet it?" Zelda asked.

**Twilight Princess Link~**

When Link saw the young maiden, his mouth gapped._ Is that... Zelda? _He blinked trying to focus on her question, "Yes... yes, you may."

**Skyward Sword Link~**

Zelda started walking toward the man in white. Link grabs her by the arm, "We don't know this guy. Don't go," Link demanded.

"I'll be fine. I think we can trust him," Zelda says in a confident voice.

Link lets Zelda go but keeps a weary eye on the stranger ready to attack him at any moment if necessary.

Zelda gets closer and closer to the mysterious man and his horse. Her eyes were completely fixed on the horse, ignoring the man on it's back. Zelda gets close enough to touch the horse and slowly stroked the horse's snout. After about a minute she looks up at the man in white.

She stops in her tracks and stares at him in disbelief. Her eyes widen big as they ever had before.

**Twilight Princess Link~**

Link cocked his head wondering why the maiden was staring at him the way she was. "What? Do I have something on my face," he joked with a small chuckle.

Zelda looks at the Link in front of her in white and back at the one in green several times. She reaches out to touch the one in front of her to make sure he was real. She grabbed his leg and it was solid. '_HE'S REAL!' _She screams inside her head, eyes rolling back as she fainted.

**Skyward Sword Link~**

"What'd you do to her!" Link yelled dashing straight for the man in a white tunic with his sword ready.

The man in white hopped off his horse and went to Zelda's aid, ignoring him. He held the girl in his arms and outstretched his hand to stop Link's oncoming attack. "Stop! I didn't do anything. She just fainted!" He looked back at the unconscious girl, moving locks of platinum blonde out her delicate face.

"Get off of her!" Link commanded. He slowed his dash to a slow walk, not knowing the intentions of the man in white.

"When she looked at me..." The man began to say, "It was almost as though she saw_ a ghost_." He gently laid her body down in the soft grass and peered at Link with worry.

Link looked at the man in white curiously. Link was close enough to see the man's face. Link stopped cold in his tracks. Link couldn't believe his eyes, but it was like he was staring into a mirror. The stranger looked exactly like him. His jaw flew open and he was at a loss for words.

"My name is, Link. I came into the past in search of my ancestor and to save him from an ancient curse within our family bloodline. I've had a vision last night about an evil man who caused all this destruction... And I'm hoping to get answers." He stood up and walked around Zelda.

"But, I'm Link," is the only thing link could mutter.

The future Link shrugged his shoulders and spoke matter-of-factly, "_We both are_."

"Did you say you're from the future?" Past Link asked suspiciously, still not knowing if he could trust this man.

"Yes. I was sent here because an evil was unleashed after a demon lord named, Ganondorf was slain by hand. A piece of the Triforce diminished from his possession, and that Triforce now has found a new master. That man I saw in my dream now has it. And if I don't destroy that power, it could spell oblivion for every last one of us! If you don't believe a word I just said, that will very well lead to your demise."

Past Link's heart dropped into his stomach. Was this man speaking the truth? Or was he Ghirahim in disguise? Was Ghirahim mocking him? Fi said Ghirahim had the Triforce of Power. Maybe his ability to transform has grown outside turning himself into a sword.

"Why should I believe you," Past Link tested Future Link. "How dare you mock me by bringing Demise in this conversation. _Ghirahim!_"Past Link added, hatred flowing through him.

"Huh?" Future Link furrowed a brow, crossing his arms. "Do you even know what the word demise means? Or were you personifying the word? And is this "Ghirahim" the man I visioned in my nightmare?" He rubbed his chin. "I guess that answers one question."

"Demise was _your_ master. Don't play dumb with me, Ghirahim! Now step away from Zelda," Past Link commanded, going into a defensive stance.

Future Link just rose his hands and stepped away from the girl. "Call me whatever you please! My name is, Link. And I'm sick of this ignorance. Save yourself then. But when trouble comes, you're going to wish you grew another head! Good day, sir! I shall leave you here to rot." And Future Link looks away from his ancestor, climbing on top of Epona. He bowed sarcastically, "It was sure nice to meet my numbskull of a great grandfather." He stook his tongue out. Then taking the reigns he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, if you were really Ghirahim you wouldn't just leave," Past Link points out, deciding to give the stranger a chance. "You're here to help me, right?" he asked swallowing his pride at least for now.

Future Link rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically, "Yes. I told you that twice didn't I?"

"Ok, let me introduce you to all my friends," Past Link said, pointing toward all his friends.

* * *

**Heh heh, Link used reverse psychology on his counterpart. xD**

**Things will be boring for a little while, but don't go away, it will get entertaining!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Awake

**HEXES**

**Chapter 5**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_"Wait, if you were really Ghirahim you wouldn't just leave," Past Link points out, deciding to give the stranger a chance. "You're here to help me, right?" he asked swallowing his pride at least for now._

_Future Link rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically, "Yes. I told you that twice didn't I?"_

_"Ok, let me introduce you to all my friends," Past Link said, pointing toward all his friends._]

* * *

Future Link followed his ancestor into the once thriving village, feeling the emotions that every person must be going through. It pained him to say the least, but overall he just wanted revenge on the one who did this. Past Link introduced him to many people, quickly making bonds with his friends. He still didn't like Cawlin and he would show it whenever he stalked him. Ignoring the creep, he focused his attention on heartier matters like restoring hope to the village. They discussed about rebuilding their homes and clearing all the debris that remained in ash. No one died. The only major damage that was taken away from this village was the people's security. Homes could always be rebuilt, but it would be a while before the scars could heal.

He tied Epona to a tree, trying to get settled in. The Past Link had already helped him out by putting up a tent out of ferns. It didn't take much to please the Future Link. He was already used to sleeping outside when he was a wolf. He just stared off into space thinking about dinner and he guessed his ancestor was probably observing him with curiosity.

Past Link stares at the future Link. He couldn't think of anything to say. Past Link was just hoping Zelda would wake up soon, as she had been out for hours.

"So what's your time like?" past Link asked future Link. Everyone else looked up at future Link wondering the same thing.

Future Link thought for a second, "Hmmm... I don't think it's a wise idea to talk too much about our own destiny. But there are more species of animals that roam the land in my time like: cats, dogs, goats... and hogs." This made Ganandorf come to mind and shook the memory away. "But yeah... That's mostly it. I don't know if my time is more civilized, but certainly more peaceful after I silenced a said sorcerer."

"Until recently it has been peaceful here," Past Link said, "But Ghirahim doesn't know when to quit, and I will stop him," He smirked confidently.

The future Link chuckled amusingly at his spirit, "Don't get too cocky. If you're going to put Ghirahim in his place, you're not doing it alone. I want that taste of revenge just as much as you do."

"No, when it's time to kill Ghirahim, I want you to do one thing and one thing only. Stay out of my way!" past Link said with a very serious face. "This is personal and I want my blade to be the only one tasting the so-called demon lord's blood," he added looking directly into future Link's eyes.

"With that attitude of yours, it'll be hard to focus on the big picture. I have to get that Triforce back, cause who knows what Ghirahim will do with it. He could use it to resurrect Demise if had the nerve to..." Then future link wondered, "How did you defeat Demise anyway? I know it must be difficult to talk about considering how much strength it took."

" I pierced him in the heart. Of course, I couldn't have done it without Fi," past Link said, almost bringing a tear to his own eye. Remembering that battle in his mind was almost unbearable.

"That's... exactly how I killed Ganondorf." The future Link now was starting to wonder if Ganondorf and Demise were connected somehow. "Could Demise shape-shift like my fallen enemy?" He asked despite seeing the readable sadness in the other's eyes. Future Link was nervous to talk about this Fi, so he kept it to himself.

"No, but he was very powerful," he said almost wanting to punch Future Link for making him relive his dark past. "Nothing me and Fi couldn't handle," past Link said fighting back tears. He couldn't fight them all back though one escaped and ran down his cheek.

The Future Link noticed how his counterpart was gradually getting more emotionally stirred, and put an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey... I had to fight a foe just as powerful as yours. I don't know if their one and the same, but I had to depart from a friend I was close to in the end. Her name was: Midna. She almost died at one point in my journey and the longer we were together the closer we became. It hurt she couldn't stay in this world and she kept me from ever seeing her again. Probably for my own good. But a day doesn't go by that I don't miss her voice and those mysterious eyes."

"This is different. Your friend Midna almost died. Ghirahim Killed Fi when he came back," past Link explained.

The rest of the group looked up at past Link with compassion. He always talked fondly of her and even the ones who never meet Fi had a pretty good idea of who she was. Of course no one knew she was dead, past link hadn't told a soul till now.

The future Link gave up with trying to make conversation. Every time he said something it was like it made things worse. He didn't know what else to say without being anymore awkward. So he rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss and I wish it didn't happen. But you have to move on. That's probably what she would've wanted you to do." He opened his adventure pack and grabbed the fishing rod. "I'll be back. Let me know how Zelda is when I return."

Past Link watches future Link walk away. Then he decides to try and wake Zelda. His friends had finally ended their quiet streak and started talking. Past Link didn't pay no mind to what they were talking about. He walked over to Zelda's tent and crawled in. She was still passed out, got closer to her so he could shake her shoulder. Link whispered her name a couple times, her body started to animate.

She turned her head and stared at the boy in a green tunic. Link almost fell over when Zelda surprised him with a hug, "Link! I just had a terrible dream."

"What was it about?" past Link asked. Holding her close, comforting her.

"I... I saw a new guy enter our village, and when I got close enough to pet his horse, I noticed he looked exactly like you! There were two of you!" She laughed to herself, "But that's silly. How can there be two of you in the same place at the same time?"

"Zelda, that wasn't a dream. There are two of me," past link said, putting one hand on each of her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

Zelda laughed skeptically thinking Link was playing a joke. "Sure, sure... I'll believe that when Skyloft falls from the clouds!"

"With everything we went through in our last journey, I don't see why its so hard to believe," past Link says with a smile, letting go of Zelda's shoulders.

"Well... If there are two of you, then show me where the other Link is!" She smiled, still in disbelief.

"I can't right now, he went out," past Link says. "Plus I wouldn't want you to faint again from all the handsomeness," past Link says jokingly.

Zelda laughed and crawled out of the tent with her hands on her hips. "Hah! Let's see if I faint again. Show me!"

"I told you he's not here right now," past Link said following her. He jumped when he heard Zelda scream.

* * *

**Still curious about what happens next? Read more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. New Hope

**HEXES**

**Chapter 6**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_Zelda laughed and crawled out of the tent with her hands on her hips. "Hah! Let's see if I faint again. Show me!"_

_"I told you he's not here right now," past Link said following her. He jumped when he heard Zelda scream_.]

* * *

When Link left his counterpart, he took the fishing rod with him and headed to the big tree. He remembered seeing a pond there and thought it would be a calm place to regain his energy. It was a good thing he obtained the reed fish hook from his previous adventure because he wasn't in the mood to dig up worms. Putting the fishing rod down, he took off his tunic and used it as a matt. The air felt amazing compared to last night- not too hot, not too cold. Then finally taking a seat on the ground, he casted the hook into the water and waited patiently for bites.

A half hour into fishing, Link had already caught 7 fish! He needed 6 more before he was ready to return to the group and the entire time he was gathering food, Link had the feeling like someone was watching him. Occasionally he would look around to see if anyone or anything was spying on him, but it was getting harder to tell with dusk drawing in. He tried not to let that bother him, but this thing that he was feeling brought a sickening sensation to his gut. May be it was the hunger or sleep deprivation. He shook his head and laughed at how paranoid he was becoming.

On to the last fish, he swung the rod back and caught it with the other hand. Link put it in the bag with the rest of the bluegill. He then picked up his shirt and began heading to his new home. Following his footsteps, Link could've sworn he heard something in the trees. 'A Kikwi perhaps? What else could it be', he mocked himself. What worsened his paranoia even more was when he heard a short but silent chuckle. It couldn't be his imagination and he stopped dead in his tracks with an angered expression on his face. "I have no time for your games. Come out and don't be a coward!" Link growled when he got no answer and reluctantly decided to keep moving.

Upon returning to the village, he could hear Zelda and Link talking in a tent. He was mostly curious if she was better, smiling knowing that she was awake. He was only a couple feet from the tent's entrance when Zelda popped out and screamed when she discovered his presence. "Please don't faint again!" Link begged, holding out the fish, "I brought everyone lunch."

Zelda walks up to the future Link and grabs his arm to be sure he was real. Just like the first time she saw him, right before she passed out. Past Link thinks to himself, 'With the way she's feeling up this new Link, I bet Groose is getting jealous'. He laughs silently to himself.

"Hey Zelda has got to touch this new Link twice now. When's it gonna be my turn?" Peatrice asked. Everyone laughed except Groose and Peatrice's father Peater, even Zelda. "What, I wasn't kidding," Peatrice says with a frown.

"All I know is he better stay away from my daughter!" Peater commanded. "And Zel..." Groose started to add but stopped himself. Everyone looks at Groose and laughs except Zelda, who just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh... Can we just eat already? Who wants to cook these," Future Link asked holding out the bluegill. "I got enough for each of us."

"I'd rather eat that," Cawlin says pointing at Epona. For some reason Cawlin just didn't trust that horse.

Future Link growls and hands the fish over to Groose, popping his knuckles and snapping his neck. "That's the last straw!" Link makes the biggest grin he could make and started chasing Cawlin like a wild boar.

Cawlin runs away screaming like a girl. He hides in his tent under the covers and started to shiver like a leaf on a branch on a windy day.

Future Link just stops half way through the chase and watched in pride as the little coward took cover in his tent. He wasn't going to beat him up, but he sure as hell wanted to. To celebrate he did a little victory dance and went back to the group, crossing his arms again. "Are we done with the awkwardness, yet? I'll go start the fire and grab some sticks. If you guys want to stand here gawking at me all night, you're more than welcome." With that said he turned on his heel and went to work.

The Group all followed Future Link to the fire. The rest of the group set around the fire eating their meal. They talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves. Future Link was already starting to grow onto past Link. It had been a long time since they had fish, considering they mostly just ate the plant life and mushrooms that the Kikwi elder had told them was edible.

The two Links filled Zelda in on what was going on and why the future Link was there. Past Link told Zelda Fi was dead and Zelda felt as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. Zelda really didn't know Fi that well but she still liked her a lot. Maybe not as much as Link.

Link would talk about Fi a lot. Sometimes Zelda wondered if he was in love with Fi. Really the thought made Zelda kind of jealous. She didn't know why though. Maybe she was in love with him. But every time she even thought about it she'd push it away.

Now that his hunger was satisfied Future Link stood up and stretched with a huge yawn. "Well... I'm going to sleep. Goodnight guys. If you need me, I'll be in my tent. Take care Zelda... Link." He smiled and walked away.

Cawlin finally came out to eat after future Link went to bed. "Bout time you came out, I was about to eat your food," Groose said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Cawlin shouted, not wanting to put up with Groose's teasing.

Everyone started going to bed one by one. Past Link was not tired. He stayed up by the fire thinking about the day that had just ended. They had started the day with no hope. But by the end of the day hope filled the air like an epidemic. This new Link was that hope they so desperately need.

Yet past Link could not get his mind off Fi. He just wished he could have done something more to help Fi. He had so many regrets from today on his mind. He was sorry for the way he treated future Link earlier. He knew he couldn't take back anything he said. But he wanted to at least apologize to him.

He had no idea if the other Link was still awake or not but he half wanted to call him out and talk. Tell him he wished he could take back some of the crude remarks he said, especially accusing him of being Ghirahim.

Zelda leaves her tent and sits beside past Link. She placed a hand on his knee, looks into his eyes and smiles. "Rupee for your thought," Zelda whispered leaning inches away from his face.

Past Link jumped up like he'd been shot with an arrow. "I'm goin' to bed, I suggest you do the same," He said rushing to his tent, leaving Zelda alone.

"I hope that was the right Link," Zelda whispered to herself.

* * *

**Was it the right Link? XD**

**I WILL YOU GIVE A COOKIE FOR A REVIEW!**


	8. Disturbing Thoughts

**HEXES**

******Chapter 7**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo & acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_Past Link jumped up like he'd been shot with an arrow. "I'm goin' to bed, I suggest you do the same," He said rushing to his tent, leaving Zelda alone._

_"I hope that was the right Link," Zelda whispered to herself_.]

* * *

[_Future Link and Zelda sat next to the goddess statue in the Sealed Grounds, sharing a picnic. Past Link is hiding behind a pillar spying on them. They look to be having a good time. Past link becomes increasingly jealous, but stays were he is. Zelda laughs about something future Link says. Future Link drops a piece of bread on his shirt and Zelda picks it up and feeds it to him and giggles._

_Past Link is tempted to run to them and ruin the moment. His jealousy had grown to an enormous monster and was threating to burst out of his gut. He is about to go toward them when Zelda suddenly looks right at him._

_"Hey Link, come join us," Zelda shouts waving at past Link._

_Future Link stands directly behind Zelda staring at past Link. Past Link starts walking toward them, when suddenly future Link aggressively grabs Zelda's right wrist. Zelda struggles. "Stop, you're hurting me!" she kept shouting._

_Past Link dashes toward them only to be blocked off by a diamond checkerboard barricade. Suddenly future Link turns into Ghirahim, who smirks at past Link. Zelda starts fighting even harder. Kicking, screaming, biting. Nothing seemed to work for Zelda._

_"Leave her alone!" past Link yelled, striking at the barricade over and over again._

_Ghirahim dips Zelda down as if they were dancing and his face is inches from her's. He sticks out his long snake like tongue staring directly at the sky child. His tongue slowly travels the length of her jaw. Ghirahim never takes his gaze away from past Link the whole time._

_"Stop!" past Link screams. Ghirahim lets go of Zelda who falls to the ground, crying. Ghirahim stands above her and laughs menacingly. Then he snaps his finger and disappears. But the Barricade does not._

_Suddenly the piece of Skyloft holding Demise disappears around Zelda's feet. Zelda falls slowly down the dark hole. At the bottom The Imprisoned waited with his mouth wide open. Past Link tried and tried to break the barricade, but in the end all he could do was watch in horror as Zelda landed in the mouth of The Imprisoned_.]

Past Link wakes up, in a cold sweat. He looks around his tent, forgetting where he was for a second. Then he gets up and exits his tent. Outside is bright, the unforgiving sun started beaming harsh rays on his skin the moment he got out of his tent. No one had left their tents yet, so past Link assumed they were asleep. He went straight to Zelda's tent to make sure she was okay. He peeked his head in her tent.

Zelda was laying on her side with her blanket up to her shoulders. She was facing past Link and she looked peaceful with a smile on her face. Past Link never realized how beautiful she looked in her sleep. He just stood there admiring her beauty. Suddenly he hears foot steps behind him. He turns around really fast.

Future Link woke up when he heard footsteps outside his tent and stood up quickly to investigate. He moved the hair from his face and adjusted his vision, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His past counterpart was quietly sneaking on Zelda's tent and wondered why he was doing this. There was nothing in his hands as far as he could tell, so he got up and started walking towards him. When past Link made it to Zelda's tent, he just stood there with concern in his features. His skin was pale, and that made the future Link that more curious to what the problem was. He took a step back when the other Link turned around, hearing him step on a twig.

"Shhh... Relax, it's only me." Future Link whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I had a bad dream and I was just checking on Zelda," is the only thing past Link could muster.

Future Link tilted his head slightly, asking, "Do you want to discuss it?"

Past Link decided to open up to the Future Link at least a little. He told future Link about his dream, leaving out the 'romantic' parts between future Link and Zelda. He also didn't tell him about him getting jealous.

Future Link furrowed his brows in anger now knowing that Ghirahim was also toying with past Link's dreams. He clenched his fists and lowered his head so his other self couldn't see the rage forming on his face. "First he threatens to humiliate me... Now, he wants to destroy our trust. What next?!" Future Link walks away and stands in front of a tree. With his fist in the air, he throws his knuckles into the solid wood. It hurt, but he had to vent that animosity on something. He hissed a little at the pain and stared at the blood oozing from his hand, mesmerized by it. Future Link took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he lost his sanity.

Past Link looks at future Link curious to know what he meant. "What do you mean by threatened to humiliate you? You've met Ghirahim?" Past Link asked.

"Not in person." He answered. "I met him in a nightmare when he arson your village. He hacked my arm off and decapitate me after he made a toast to that promise. I don't know what it means, but I can only imagine the inevitable outcome." Future Link turned his head and cringed, sickened by disturbing thoughts. "Oh goddess, not that!" He muttered below his breath.

Past Link looked at future Link with concern. "You saw our village being burned down in your dream?" past Link asked.

"Yeah," Future Link answered, clearing his head of awful things.

"How? This must mean Ghirahim has the power to control our dreams," past Link stated, the very idea making him wanna get sick.

"Now you're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you," Future Link half laughed, wanting to change topics. "Whatever Ghirahim meant in my dream, I don't wanna know! Can we just hike through the woods or something? I have to walk." He stretched his arms out and started to stroll back towards his tent so he could grab his tunic.

"Alright, we need to go out to get something to eat for breakfast anyway," past Link said smiling at future Link.

As Future Link got his tunic on and prepared his adventure pack, his walked up to Epona and rubbed her nose. "You want to go with us, girl?" He smiled. She needed to stretch her legs out, so he untied her from the tree she was bound to and climbed on her back.

Past Link followed future Link to his horse. When future Link climbed on the back of Epona past Link asked. "What would you like this morning?"

"I'm not that picky." Future link shrugged his shoulders. "Mushrooms will do, but I'll get some fish so there's variety."

"Sounds good I'll get the mushrooms, you can get started fishing. It shouldn't take me long, so I'll meet you by the pond next to the big tree," past Link said pointing to the big tree right next to the village. The pond is on the other side. "Then maybe later after we eat we can go for a walk," he added.

"Alright then. See you in a few."

Fifteen minutes later future Link had caught three fish. Another three to go and he was set. Then he turned his head suddenly and saw past Link coming his way. He waved his hand, "Hey! Did you get those mushrooms?" His stomach growled just thinking about breakfast.

"Yeah I got 'em," past Link answers. "I found a giant deku nut too and I hollowed it out. Zelda's using it to cook the mushrooms in. All we need is the fish and we can make the soup," past Link said sitting next to future Link.

"Cool." Was all future Link could answer with. Both were silent for a while as they watched the bobbin dance on the water.

"So I've been wanting to ask you. What was Midna like?" past Link asked future Link.

"She was my partner. At first she treated me like a dog, but she grew on me and we became friends. She saved my behind many times and it seemed like she was always hiding something from me. It wasn't until I finished Ganondorf in the end that she revealed to me she was a princess. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever saw. I mean, before this she was disguised as an imp to hide from the Twilight King. Long story... But I'll never forget her eyes." Future Link lowered his head as though about to cry and resisted with every bit of strength he had.

Past Link pats future Link on the shoulder. "I've been meaning to tell you sorry for the way I treated you, when we first met," past Link said with remorse.

Future Link smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulder while focusing on the fishing rod. "It's okay, gramps. I don't hold grudges."

Past Link laughs and noticed future Link's pole move. "You got a bite," he pointed out.

* * *

**KEEP READING! The next chapter will keep you in your seat!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Ghirahim's Message

**HEXES**

**Chapter 8**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo & acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_Future Link smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulder while focusing on the fishing rod. "It's okay, gramps. I don't hold grudges."_

_Past Link laughs and noticed future Link's pole move. "You got a bite," he pointed out_.]

* * *

Future Link and Past Link went back to the village and started breakfast now that everyone was awake. Zelda was the one to chop up the mushrooms while future Link fileted the bluegill, removing the bones and entrails. He could tell Zelda was trying to look away as he did this and smiled amusingly. It amused him more when he had to cut the heads off, seeing her make adorable but priceless faces. "I'm done! I'm done," Link chuckled handing over the clean-cut fish.

"Thank you," She chuckled back, just glad she didn't have to watch him chop anymore fish.

Zelda finished the soup and scooped some out for everyone into their own bottles. The soup was the best thing they had eaten in a long time. Zelda was a superb cook, learning from the lunch lady at the academy. After they were finished both Links decided to go on the walk they were planning. They started heading toward the Sealed Grounds.

The future Link let the past Link ride on top of Epona so he could learn how to ride a horse. It wasn't that hard and Epona was usually stubborn about letting anyone ride her, but she warmed up to past Link rather fast. The future Link had him lead the way.

Zelda watched as both Links walked away. About twenty minutes after they left, they heard a menacing laugh. Everyone in the village jumped up looking to see where the laugh came from.

"That silly boy and his new pet have abandoned their friends like the imbecile freshmen they are. Look at you pathetic people! So defenseless, like tiny mice trapped in a cage with a python." Ghirahim laughed, swishing his hair. "Hmmm... I think my minions miss playing with you guys. May be they went too far with their flames, so now they want to play another game." Snapping his fingers, he summoned 12 bokoblins with tazars.

Zelda, Karane, and Peatrice waste no time and shoot arrows at the bokoblins. Zelda's hits one in the heart. Karane arrow goes right into another ones eye socket. Peatrice miss by about an inch.

Groose runs up to one, it swings at him but Groose ducks out of the way and grabs the tazar out of its hand. He punches it in the stomach. The bokoblin cries out in pain. While its mouth was open Groose shoved the tazar down it's throat. The bokoblin's body twitches uncontrollably, then falls to the ground dead.

Pipit runs toward the enemies sword ready. One of the bokoblins swings at him but misses when Pipit rolls out of the way. Pipit stabs one bokoblin in the gut. Then kicked the one who swung at him to the ground face first. Another charged at him. Pipit just side stepped out of the way, puts a foot in front of it and trips the bokoblin. The bokoblin falls on top of the bokoblin that Pipit had knocked to the ground. Pipit stabs his sword through the bokoblin on top and into the other. A bokoblin pushes Pipit to the ground from behind.

Pipit writhes in pain having a lot of the pain from his injury return to him. The bokoblin stands above him with its tazar in the air, ready to bring it down on Pipit and end his life. Pipit's sword was to far away and he couldn't reach it. Suddenly three arrows fly into the bokoblin one in its head, one in its chest and another in it's arm.

"Hey I hit one," Peatrice says jumping up and down with joy.

Pipit got up, a yell of pain escaping his body. Karane runs to him to cheek on him. But before she gets to her he faints, as the pain had become to much for him to handle.

"Pipit!" she yells. She checks to make sure he was still breathing. While everyone was distracted she dragged Pipit to his tent to let him rest.

Cawlin and Strich both attack together and swing their swords at a bokoblin. The bokoblin simply holds his tazar out in front of his two attackers swords. The tazar sends shockwaves through Cawlin and Strich's swords and into their bodies. Their body's twitch for a moment as painful waves of electricity go through them. Cawlin and Strich both drop their swords and run to their tents, like two dogs running scared with their tail between their legs.

Peater cuts the head of one of the bokoblins. Roselle and Parrow work together to take out three, using a vine they cut off a tree. They run straight at three bokoblins, who run right into the vine. Rosselle and Parrow keep a hold of the vine and tie the bokoblin together. Parrow then uses a dagger to kill all three one by one, stabbing them in the gut.

Zelda's dad throws his sword, which stabs into the chest of the last bokoblin. Zelda wasting no time shoots an arrow up at Ghirahim who was perched up above them sitting on a ledge next to a small cave.

Seeing the projectile shot his way, he simply chuckled deep in his throat, calculating where it was going to hit. He dodged it without teleporting, hearing it hit the wall behind him. It landed on the wall where his head should've been and yanked it out effortlessly. He held it in front of his face, acting like he didn't know what the object was, picking the tip with a steady finger. "Oh what a sharp toy this is. Not very lady-like. It could've hurt me, you know!" Now it was Ghirahim who turned the tables and shot the arrow back using his powers like with the daggers, aiming it at the girl.

Zelda saw the arrow coming right at her, but froze up because she had no idea what to do. She wasn't expecting Ghirahim to do that. In fact she really had no idea at all what Ghirahim was capable of. She knew he could teleport and create a barricade- that was basically it.

Groose pushes Zelda out of the way, getting an arrow in his arm in the process. A sound of pain escapes his lips. Groose pulls the arrow out of his arm and throws it to the ground. "You're the pathetic one- too big of a coward to come face me! So you hide from me all the way up there," taunted Groose.

Karane and Peatrice both shoot arrows at Ghirahim. Ghirahim's face displayed disgust remembering that hideous excuse of a hair due, and almost got himself injured from the distraction. He teleported on the ground closer to the muscular teen and shot him with a piercing stare. "Here I am! Ready for a hair makeover?" He licked his lips threateningly and summoned 8 daggers pointing towards Groose's due.

"No body mocks the due!" yells Groose taking a bomb out of the adventure pack past Link gave him, shortly after saving the world.

Groose throws the bomb at Ghirahim before he even has time to throw his daggers. Karan shoots an arrow at the bomb, causing it to explode in mid air right in front of Ghirahim.

The man hisses in anger, shards of multi-colored diamonds chipping off his form. They were restored quicker than they were damaged. He trailed a hand up his face tenderly, combing the hand threw his hair. "Relax, dear boy. Once you have all this beauty you'll never go back to that hideous hair. Now be a good human and hold still!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the daggers reappeared again behind Groose this time. He smirked sadistically as the darts went threw the buff kid's hair like scissors.

Groose fell to the ground and felt the top of his head. The point was gone. "No!" Groose cried. "This can't be," he sobbed. "You monster!' Groose screamed, swinging his sword in a blind rage at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim caught the sword with two fingers, tossing it in the air, and catching it by the hilt. He studied the weapon for any energy, concluding it was an ordinary sword. He laughed, "You'll never defeat me with a table knife. Here, have it back." Ghirahim watched in amusement as he threw it between the boy's legs, almost neutering him.

Groose stands there eyes wide open looking at Ghirahim, not knowing what to do next. While Groose had him distracted Karane had snuck up behind Ghirahim. Karane shoot an arrow from behind Ghirahim, hoping he wouldn't see it coming.

Ghirahim paused as he heard a projectile shot from behind him and performed a backflip, catching it halfway into the flip.

Karane stared at Ghirahim amazed. This man known as Ghirahim was much stronger then she expected. Zelda's dad and Peater both lunge toward Ghirahim when he landed, from two different sides they swing their swords at him.

Ghirahim scowled in frustration as he was caught in the center of the fray, and teleported before they had a chance to hit him. He reappeared behind Zelda holding a sword to her neck. He smiled in pleasure as she gasped, her immediate fear rising to the surface. He licked her cheek tasting the fright as he stared in a haze at her father. "Your daughter's fear is like an aphrodisiac. I won't need her to bring my master back from the grave, but her body will make an excellent dessert."

"Release her!" Groose and Zelda's father shouted at the same time.

"Hmmm... Give me a good reason and may be I will. But oh my, it appears I've outlived my welcome. The chosen hero and his pet will be back soon. As you can see, I'm not a big fan of family reunions, and I hate party poopers. Say goodbye, precious." He looks down at Zelda sensually. "You're coming home with me tonight."

"Go to hell!" Zelda screams, trying to pull his sword away from her neck. Only to cut her hands open in the process.

Using his black magic, Ghirahim put a hand to her forehead and made her pass out. Her eyes went wide open hearing a small scream, then silence as she went limp, removing the sword quickly. Snapping his fingers, he left with a smile as diamonds swallowed them like a vortex. Both the girl and man were no where to be seen.

Groose was about to start running the direction both Links had gone. But both the Links showed up riding on Epona toward Groose and the others having heard the bomb Groose threw explode.

"Where's Zelda?' past Link asked in a panic.

"Ghirahim has her," Zelda's father said lowering his head.

Both Links hearts drop into their stomachs. Before either could say anything Peatrice says, "Look over there," pointing at the big tree.

Both Links looked as a message slowly appeared, spelled seemingly in blood. _'If... you... want... to... see... her... again... join... me... at... the... spot... of... our... first... showdown... Sky Child.'_

* * *

**_Please review our story!_**

**_A showdown with Ghirahim will come up soon! :D_**


	10. Skyview Monsters

**HEXES**

**Chapter 9**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo & Acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

Both Links hearts drop into their stomachs. Before either could say anything Peatrice says, "Look over there," pointing at the big tree.

Both Links looked as a message slowly appeared, spelled seemingly in blood. _'If... you... want... to... see... her... again... join... me... at... the... spot... of... our... first... showdown... Sky Child.'_

* * *

Future Link cursed himself, "I knew this would happen." The irony of it all made him even more furious at Ghirahim. The past Link put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. "It's not your fault. How could any of us predict this?" The future Link just replied with a shrug, walking off with his arms behind his head in dismay. He couldn't speak when all he could feel was disappointment.

"It was stupid of you two to leave us here alone," Zelda's father said to both Links furious at them equally.

"Sorry," Future Link groaned only feeling dumber by the moment by Gaeporo's words as they stung.

"We need to go to the Skyview Temple," past Link says, pointing toward the direction of the temple.

"The sooner we rescue Zelda, the better. Cause when I meet Ghirahim face-to-face, I'm going to rip him a new one!" Future Link hissed bitterly with seriousness on his face.

"I'll be the one taking care of Ghirahim. I just need you there to watch my back," past Link said.

"HOW?! You don't have the Master Sword, and I left mine at the Temple of Time ruins in the future." He pointed out.

"I'll find a way," past Link assured.

"Well, hurry!" Was all that future Link said as he sat under a tree next to his tent.

"Come on, we can't waste no more time chit chatting," past Link stated offering a hand to future Link.

Future Link turned his head and sighed as he took his counterpart's hand in his own. "Let me grab my sword and shield. Go ahead and get yours." He said as he got up.

Past Link looked at all his friends. "Everyone else head to Skyloft for a while; it's safer there," he commanded. He looked at his counterpart again putting a hand on his hip, "Where we're going, it's not horse accessable. So I have no idea who can babysit Epona for you."

Future Link looked at the horse and patted her cheek. "She'll be fine. If Epona runs away from Faron Woods, I can call her back with this..." He picked up the wishbone-shaped horse whistle from his chest and showed it to him. "A girl from my village gave me this whistle as a gift for returning her memories."

"Well then, shall we," past Link said, waving toward the path to the Skyview Temple.

Future Link cursed as him and his counterpart tore through groups of Bokoblins guarding the ivy covered temple. Archers perched themselves on the balcony. He aimed his bow at the two, attaching a bomb to the tip of an arrow. Link licked his lips sadistically as he shot the arrow and watched in entertainment as the demons got blown to chunks, then evaporated with their pathetic spirits floating away. "Suck on that, you little pricks!" He cheered. He stopped laughing as soon as he found out how creepy he sounded. He just stared at his weirded out grandfather, folding his arms. "What?! I like killing things. Is that a crime?"

"No," past Link said, pulling out his whip and smacking a bokoblin that was sneaking up behind future Link. He then jumped over future Link, doing the fatal blow. With an evil smirk past Link looked up at future Link, sword still in the bokoblin's heart.

Future Link's heart skipped a beat, surprised at how merciless his counterpart was to foes like he was. He just closed his eyes and chuckled, "Nice moves. But I can do the Fatal Blow too!" To prove that he slashed another monster across the chest, sending him flying back towards the stairs. Crouching low, he sprang into the air, took his sword out and buried the weapon forcefully into the Bokoblin's heart. "That's gotta hurt," Link grimaced amusingly, yanking the blade from its dead corpse. He stood back up, putting the sword away now that the area was swept of enemies. He beckoned past Link with a wave, "Shall we?"

Both Links came up to the door of the temple. The door was closed. "Allow me," past Link said, pulling out his slingshot. He shot the ruby switch above the door and it slowly swings open. But both Links paused in mid-step when they saw about ten skulltulas charging at them from inside the temple.

"Are you serious?!" Future Link growled, recognizing these arachnids from the Forest Temple. They were tough to kill and he wondered if they would be just as difficult. He unsheathed his sword and ran for the nearest skulltula, hitting one dead-on the forehead, hoping it would daze it. Link became aggravated when the blow did nothing. He tried other moves, looking for a weakness. "Come on!"

Past Link chuckles silently to himself, watching his future counterpart. "Like this," past Link said. Past Link places his foot under a skulltula. Past Link kicks his foot up and knocks the arachnid on it's back, then jumps up and stabs it in the small weak point on its abdomen.

Future Link nodded his head and copied his strategy. He saw the blue soft spot and hit it with the fatal blow. Link gritted his teeth knowing he would have to do this four more times, squeezing the sword's hilt tight. _"I HATE SKULLTULAS!" _He ran to the next one and roundhouse kicked it over. In the corner of his eye, he saw his counterpart prepare a bomb, and quickly dodged out-of-the-way before it could explode. He covered his ears as the bomb destroyed half the pack.

When all the spiders have been slaughtered, future Link layed against the wall trying to gain some of his energy back. He panted as he spoke, "Ghirahim isn't making this... *_huff huff*_... easy."

"And it only gets harder from here on," past Link said, placing a hand on future Link's shoulder. "After you," past Link said nodding toward the temple entrance.

Future Link said nothing and headed in, not in the mood to wait for whatever was hiding inside. He wanted to get Zelda back and the monsters he killed only increased his impatience. Past Link noticed that the short cut he made the first time he was inside the temple had caved in. The door at the end of the hall was locked. There were vines next to him, so he assumed the switch was close. He started climbing the vines and almost fell off when a deku baba came out of nowhere. "Crap!"

Past Link pulls out his beetle and uses it to hit the switch. The bars around the door go up. "Come on," he says up to the future Link.

The Link in white jumped off the vines, feeling his blood starting to boil with every distraction Ghirahim set. It reminded him of the Gerudo Training Grounds, and how each trial got harder as he went deeper into the abyss. The Freezards and Iron Knuckles were a royal pain in the ass. He crossed his fingers in hopes of not ever encountering either of them here. Link still didn't know what enemies to expect in this time, but some were familiar. They made it into the next room, and he stopped as he felt past Link push passed him quickly. "Excuse me."

Past Link ran straight to the viewing platform and started spinning his sword in circles. He stopped when he heard a strange noise. Suddenly two giant ice like creatures pop out of the ground on both sides of him. He falls back surprised and rolls down the stairs. Past Link pulls himself up "what are those things?" he asked.

"Move!" Future Link commanded, grabbing the ball and chain out of his adventure pack. When he saw that past Link didn't go, he looked at him seriously. "Go now!" He made sure past Link was at a safe distance as he stared at the abominations with hatred. "Alright, popsicle dicks... Ready to become ice cubes?" Link let the ball drop to the ground, and with the chain he began spinning until the ball started to lift off the floor. The Freezards were close enough to hit both at the same time. He held on to chain as hard as he could, feeling the force grow stronger as it went faster. He didn't realize he killed the two until he couldn't spin anymore.

Past Link stood there looking at future Link, mouth completely ajar. "I gotta get me one of those," he chuckled.

Future Link took a hand and wiped the sweat of his face. "Really? You should see what else I have."

"Maybe later," past Link said.

Running back up the viewing platform past Link spun the tip of his sword around, causing the eye lock to get dizzy. The bars blocking the door lift and past Link runs to open the door. Future Link stood behind and followed him into the flooded hall. There were dragon-like creatures blocking the doors on both the right and left side of the room. He looked at his future counterpart in curiosity. "You've fought these things before haven't you?"

Future Link stared at the three-headed reptiles, shaking his head, "No."

"Cut all the heads off at the same time. If you don't the heads will grow back," past Link explained.

"Simple." Future Link nodded. He chose the dragon on the left side and focused on its movements. All the heads went into a diagonal formation, and he struck all in one strike.

Past Link ran up to the one on the right and did a spin attack, taking all three heads off. He looks at door in the middle and noticed that it's sealed with a lock. "Crap, it's locked," past Link said, pointing at the door. "I'll look for a key on my side. Search for one on yours," Past Link said.

"Okay." Future Link answered, and pulled the door open. The room was filled with water and there was a bridge that led across the medium-sized chamber. He cut a couple of spider webs that were covering the corner, getting some of the sticky threads on his gauntlet. He just ignored it and proceeded, feeling the presence of a strong enemy. When Link made it out on the middle of the bridge, he almost fell on his butt as a Stalfos leaped from the ceiling, leaving a small nic on his face. He wiped his face, looking at the blood in surprise. Immediately he tore the sword from his scabbard wanting to give this bag of bones a piece of his mind.

He began striking him relentlessly, his attacks getting blocked every time. The Stalfos nearly hit him when he missed the torso the third time, bending his back fast. He turned around giving himself more space and time to study the skeleton's moves. The Stalfos held it's swords in a cross, and Link finally figured out a strategy. He charged for the opening in its defenses and stabbed him the chest. It screeched in pain as it lunged at the teen again, and Link jumped over the horizontal slice attack. This time it held its swords in an X, and he rolled around slicing him in the ribcage.

"HA!" Link laughed. "One more hit outta put you out of your misery!" And he knew seeing that the bones in the torso were almost gone. This Stalfos was similar to the ones in his time but more combat savy. In a horizontal sword stance, Link performed the coupe de grace, watching in pleasure as the skeleton's bones dropped like a ton of bricks, and tripped comically over its head.

He put the sword back, now that the room was spotless. He searched all over the room for a chest and came up empty-handed. In the end, he assumed it was in the next room up ahead. There was a message on a plake by the door, and he furrowed his brows in confusion, not familiar with the language. "Woo-Hoo, I'm illiterate!" Link joked to himself. He exited the flooded chamber and wound up in the main hall he was before with his counterpart. There was a chest above a tree that he could easily get to, and he rubbed his hands together plotting his revenge. "All the better to reach Ghirahim."

* * *

**Chapter 9 is finally up and ideas are flying off the walls! Thank you, ****_Ashlee S_**** for the meaningful reviews. You're awesome! ^^**


	11. Barricade

**HEXES**

**Chapter 10**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo and Acebatman**

Zelda characters and settings belong to Nintendo!

* * *

[_He put the sword back, now that the room was spotless. He searched all over the room for a chest and came up empty handed. In the end, he assumed it was in the next room up ahead. There was a message on a plaque by the door, and he furrowed his brows in confusion, not familiar with the language. "Woo-Hoo, I'm illiterate!" Link joked to himself. He exited the flooded chamber and wound up in the main hall he was before with his counterpart. There was a chest above a tree that he could easily get to, and he rubbed his hands together plotting his revenge. "All the better to reach Ghirahim."_]

* * *

Past Link goes through the door on the left. He had been here twice before so he knew just where to look. He walks up the steps and to a web that was blocking his path. Link cuts the web up and goes further into the room, but stops dead in his tracks. Seven spider-like creatures that he had never seen before stood in his way. They had an eye in the middle of their head, armor on the back, four legs, and red fangs.

Before Link has time to react, one of them lunges at him. With all four of its legs wrapped around him, the creature tries to place itself too sink its protruding fangs into his face. He takes an arrow out of his adventure pack and quickly stabs it in the pupil of the arachnid.

He pulls out his bow and finishes the other six in a matter of seconds. "Man that was to easy," Link smiled sadistically.

He hears a noise from above him, looking up slowly. "Holy sh..." is all he could muster as the many Ghoma larva fell off the roof toward Link. He fishes out a bomb real fast and rolls it across the ground. He does a back flip, pulling out his bow again in mid-air firing at the explosive. The bomb blows prematurely because of the arrow, exterminating all the Ghoma larva right when they landed.

A chest magically appears on the destroyed bridge. He ran to the chest impatiently and fidgeted with the latch handle. Then Link produced a key from the chest. He trailed back to the room with the locked door with the key in hand.

Past Link didn't have to wait long as Future Link dove in the water, holding a silver key in his teeth. He climbed up the vines on the center catwalk and shook his head like a wet dog. There was water in his boots, but he ignored it running to his counterpart. He jumped up from the log that floated in the water, taking the metal object out of his mouth. "Time to see whose key works on this thing." Without further speaking he tried his first and smiled when the key he had worked. Together, they both pulled the door up and let it fall behind them as they entered a large room with a dome in the center.

Future Link walked ahead of him, eager to know what monsters he had to face next. He stopped everything as he heard metal clanking against stone echoing from the other side of the dome. It wasn't a comforting sound either and he had some idea about what it could be. He held his hand up to signify his counterpart to stay as he walked cautiously to find the source of the clanking. Peaking around a pillar, his eyes widened in horror as a former foe began stalking towards him threateningly with a large sword. To make the situation worse, there were two Darknuts!

He turned around and ran like a speeding arrow towards his counterpart. "Open the door to that dome- Now! We got company!" He grabbed his relative, pulling him down as a sword flew over their heads into the door behind them.

"Oh shit!" He heard his counterpart squeak with shock.

Future Link pulled his body up quickly, "Come on, Sky!" He ordered accidentally using Past Link's nickname.

Past Link gave him a look of confusion as he ran for the dome's door. Future Link prepared his sword and choose the closest darknut, rolling around the giant armored knight. He struck his back viciously, striking as much damage into the armor as possible. The armor fell off instantly as he jumped attacked him. He only stopped attacking the first darknut as the other tried to hit him. It accidentally slammed its fists in the darknut's head and Link laughed at its stupidity. He ran a couple of feet away from the couple, enjoying how the first darknut fell to the ground and evaporated in diamond shards.

Link relaxed for a moment as he heard howling coming from the enormous hole in the dome. The distraction almost threw him off guard as the last darknut charged at him like a goat. Thinking fast, he dodged it and climbed up its back , holding tightly to its muscular neck. It shook its shoulders violently, trying to throw him from its back, until Link sliced him good across the throat. He let go of the darknut's back before it could knock him against the floor. The monster's neck bleed wildly as Link panted for breath, moving some hair behind his right ear. He smiled sensually at his sword as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. With a spin of the blade, he pounced up and initiated the Final Blow.

Past Link went into the dome alone. He was ready for anything considering what Ghirahim had already thrown at him. When he got into the dome a gate came down and blocked the door. He was alone with no way out and no way to get any back up from his future counterpart.

For a moment it was completely silent. Link waited patiently for something to pop up. Suddenly a big wolfos randomly appeared. Link looked at the beast, not believing its size. The ten foot grey wolfos let out a big howl.

Link readied his sword and shield, not knowing what to expect. The wolfos lunged at him. Link rolled out-of-the-way, but not fast enough. The wolfos' claws slightly graze his face. The sky child ignores the blood dripping from his face.

The wolfos licks his chops at the site of the boy's blood. The canine lunges at the teen again, but this time Link was ready. The sky child rolls out-of-the-way again. This time he gets behind the wolfos and slices its tail off. The wolfos yelps in pain with blood squirting from where his tail used to be.

The wolfos kicks his two back feet back toward his attacker. His feet hit Link, who was foolishly admiring his work. The blond teen went flying to the other side of the room. He slams into the wall.

Link lays against the wall dazed and confused. The wolfos slowly stalks toward him, wanting to savor every moment before finishing his meal off. The wolfos lunges at Link once again. Link gained enough consciousness to hold his sword up into the air, slightly away from his body.

The sword stabs through the wolfos chest and into its heart. A small wine exits the mouth of the beast. The giant wolfos slowly starts to die, snapping at Link again and again. The sky child just uses his sword and shield to hold the canine's head at bay until it dies. Link rolls out from under his now vanquished foe.

He notices that the wolfos was wearing a collar and a gold puzzle piece was attached to it. Link remembers this object. It acted as a key for the boss room in the temple, so he grabbed it. The sky child pulls out his beetle and sends it through the hole in the dome. The beetle hits the diamond switch high above the door to the dome. The gate goes up and Link exits the dome.

Future Link lays against the wall, hearing the door to the dome open. He questions if he should put his sword away or not. It seemed like enemies came around every corner. So what was the point? He saw his mirrored-self run to him noticing a golden object in his hands.

"Is that the boss key?" He tilted his head, "It's not exactly how I pictured it."

"It works like a puzzle piece. You have to match it up with the symbol on the door," Past Link explains. "By the way, why did you call me sky?" He asked future Link.

Future Link looks away, rubbing his chin quizzically. "I guess Ghirahim's nickname for you got stuck in my head, so it came out accidentally. It is easier to address you that way since we're both Link. If you don't mind... May be we both can have temporary names until this war is over."

"Okay. But we don't have time to come up with one for you now. Let's go, follow me," Sky said hurriedly, running off toward the boss door.

Sky leads the way into the room with the boss door in it. He saw the rope they had to cross and looked back at future. "You ever done this before?" He asked starting to walk across the rope.

"I suggest we go one at a time," Sky says, before future Link can answer.

Sky gets half way across when he hears a flapping sound, on his left side. Before he can even look to see what it was, something hits him. Sky falls off the rope, but catches it again before he fell.

A lizard creature with wings, a sword, and shield was high above Sky. The aerialfos was about to charge at Sky, but future Link pulled out his clawshot and used it to take away its shield. Sky takes advantage of the distraction and starts to spin around the rope.

The flying lizard charges at Sky. Using his own momentum. He jumps up in the air and lands on the rope, pulls out his sword, and cuts one of the aerialfos' wings right before it hits him. The aerialfo barely misses Sky, spins out of control, and crashes into the pit below.

Sky got all the way across. "Your turn!" he calls across to future Link.

The Ordonian nodded his head, and stepped carefully on the rope finding his balance. He had to admit it was easier doing this as a wolf. Link was halfway across when another Aerialfos entered the chasm. It gave him a sadistic look as it flew straight at the rope, and cut it parallel from the boss door. Link screamed when the weightlessness took over and he swung at the bottom, hitting the wall. There was no way of defending himself now as his legs dangled, holding on to the rope.

Sky watched as his partner fell into the ravine. He ran to the edge to make sure he didn't drop and to his relief he was still there. "Hold on!" He said as he fetched a clawshot out of his adventure pack. Pulling the trigger, it latched on the lizard's shield where the target was. He yanked back the chain and reeled in the Aerialfos with all his strength. It struggled to free itself pathetically as it came closer to Sky. He pulled his sword out with a smirk. The monster gave a frightened face when it had now where to go. Sky did it a favor by decapitating its head and kicking it down the gorge.

Future Link watched as blood rained into the pit behind him. It took him second to realize Sky had dropped him a rope. It was blue with a glowing red hook on the end.

"Grab my whip. I'll pull you up!"

When Future Link made it up he happily accepted Sky's hand and crawled on top of the edge. He sat on his knees, rubbing his aching shoulders. "Thanks- that was close."

Both the heroes advanced to the boss door. Sky placed the "h" shaped puzzle piece into the keyhole and the door slowly cracked open. Future Link was the first on the scene. When Sky tried to follow him, he was unexpectedly thrown back by Ghirahim's barricade.

* * *

**Past Link is referred to as "Sky" in the story. It's just easier to remember and less wording. If you guys made it this far into HEXES, just follow it! xD Give us some feedback at least- we appreciate your time. Future Link will have a name change too in upcoming chapters.**


End file.
